User talk:Pat O'Brien
Welcome Hello , and welcome to the ! Thanks for your contribution to the Medaka Box Juvenile: Novel Version page. There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more contributions. * – A great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help out. * – If you're new to editing or having trouble getting something to work, the help pages are a great place to start. *[[ :Community Portal|'Community Portal']] – The Community Portal serves a number of purposes. It includes the wiki's Policies and Manual of Style, as well as a number of other helpful links to get you started. * – A list of the 's administrators. If you need additional assistance or are having trouble, feel free to contact an administrator with the details. *'Always before you edit' – This is so that we can recognize you! *'Always sign your posts' – When leaving a message on a talk page, remember to sign it by clicking either the 'signature' button or by typing four tildes (~~~~), so we know who's talking! If you have any questions, or just want to shoot the breeze, please leave a message on my talk page, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can! Whistle9 (talk) 22:22, September 20, 2016 (UTC) Recent Edits Pat O'Brien, Allow me to welcome you to the wiki. While I am impressed with how much work you did on your first visit, I did want to discuss your recent edits with you. We do not italicize titles in articles. This helps with making it easier to distinguish the titles from their Japanese equivalents, which are italicized. Also, we do not add punctuation in image captions when not using full sentences. If you haven't already, I highly recommend you take a look at our Manual of Style. If you have any questions, feel free to leave a message on my talk page, and I will get back to you as soon as I can. Regards, -- 15:08, September 23, 2016 (UTC) :Well like I said, you can check out the Manual of Style and our other policies. Do remember though, "we do not add punctuation in image captions when not using full sentences", right? So image captions that are full sentences will get punctuation marks. If you are ever unsure about anything, please do not hesitate to ask. :Regards, :-- 23:54, September 23, 2016 (UTC) Re: Points in images Pat O'Brien, On the Organization pages, for the image attached to the "Location" sub-header, the image caption is usually the proper title of the location, such as "The Kendo Hall" or "The Shogi Club Room". Since these are not proper sentences, we do not use punctuation. That said, while reviewing your edits, I did determine that in the cases where we did not have proper titles, such as "The third music room", there should have been punctuation, which is why I left those of your edits unchanged. Does that clear it up? -- 16:09, October 24, 2016 (UTC)